2000 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| CoachCount = 2nd | MVP = Lee Goren | MVPTeam = North Dakota | Attendance = 49,717 | prevseason_year = 1999 | prevseason_link = 1999 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2001 | nextseason_link = 2001 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 2000 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 41st conference playoff in league history and 47th season where a WCHA champion was crowned. The 2000 tournament played between March 10 and March 18, 2000 at five conference arenas and the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. By winning the tournament, North Dakota was awarded the Broadmoor Trophy and received the Western Collegiate Hockey Association's automatic bid to the 2000 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The first round of the postseason tournament featured a best-of-three games format. All ten conference schools participated in the tournament with teams seeded No. 1 through No. 10 according to their final conference standing, with a tiebreaker system used to seed teams with an identical number of points accumulated. The top five seeded teams each earned home ice and hosted one of the lower seeded teams. The winners of the first round series advanced to the Target Center for the WCHA Final Five, the collective name for the quarterfinal, semifinal, and championship rounds. The Final Five uses a single-elimination format. Teams were re-seeded No. 1 through No. 5 according to the final regular season conference standings, with the top three teams automatically advancing to the semifinals. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket Teams are reseeded after the first round March 10–12, 2000 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='Wisconsin' | RD1-score1-1='4' | RD1-score1-2='9' | RD1-score1-3=– | RD1-seed2=10 | RD1-team2=Michigan Tech | RD1-score2-1=0 | RD1-score2-2=4 | RD1-score2-3=– | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='North Dakota' | RD1-score3-1='4' | RD1-score3-2=1 | RD1-score3-3='9' | RD1-seed4=9 | RD1-team4=Denver | RD1-score4-1=0 | RD1-score4-2='2' | RD1-score4-3=4 | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5='St. Cloud State' | RD1-score5-1=4 | RD1-score5-2='3' | RD1-score5-3='7' | RD1-seed6=8 | RD1-team6=Minnesota-Duluth | RD1-score6-1='5' | RD1-score6-2=0 | RD1-score6-3=3 | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7='Minnesota State-Mankato' | RD1-score7-1='2'* | RD1-score7-2='3' | RD1-score7-3=— | RD1-seed8=7 | RD1-team8='Alaska-Anchorage' | RD1-score8-1=1 | RD1-score8-2=2 | RD1-score8-3=— | RD1-seed9=5 | RD1-team9=Colorado College | RD1-score9-1=2 | RD1-score9-2=2 | RD1-score9-3=— | RD1-seed10=6 | RD1-team10='Minnesota' | RD1-score10-1='4' | RD1-score10-2='3'* | RD1-score10-3=— | RD2='Quarterfinal' March 16, 2000 | RD2-seed1=4 | RD2-team1=Minnesota State-Mankato | RD2-score1=4 | RD2-seed2=6 | RD2-team2='Minnesota' | RD2-score2='6' | RD3='Semifinals' March 17, 2000 | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1='Wisconsin' | RD3-score1='5' | RD3-seed2=6 | RD3-team2=Minnesota | RD3-score2=3 | RD3-seed3=2 | RD3-team3='North Dakota' | RD3-score3='7' | RD3-seed4=3 | RD3-team4=St. Cloud State | RD3-score4=3 | RD4='Championship' March 18, 2000 | RD4-seed1=1 | RD4-team1=Wisconsin | RD4-score1=3 | RD4-seed2=2 | RD4-team2='North Dakota' | RD4-score2='5' | RD5='Third place' | RD5-seed1=3 | RD5-team1='St. Cloud State' | RD5-score1='6' | RD5-seed2=6 | RD5-team2=Minnesota | RD5-score2=4 }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Quarterfinals (1) Wisconsin vs. (10) Michigan Tech |score1 = 4 – 0 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Dustin Kuk - GW PP - 08:41 |1-2-1 = Steven Reinprecht - 05:52 Dany Heatley - PP - 16:41 Kent Davyduke - 17:07 |goalie1-1 = Graham Melanson ( 15 saves / 15 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Brian Rogers ( 29 saves / 33 shots ) |date2 = March 11 |score2 = 9 – 4 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Niki Siren - 07:56 Dave Hergert - 08:31 Alex Brooks - 14:18 Kevin Granato - 17:25 |2-1-2 = 13:01 - Devin Hartnell 19:28 - PP - Riley Nelson |2-2-1 = Brad Winchester - GW PP - 06:06 Andy Wheeler - SH - 10:36 Dustin Kuk - 15:32 |2-3-1 = Dave Hergert - PP - 12:21 Steven Reinprecht - 13:21 |2-3-2 = 14:13 - Mat Snesrud 19:04 - Jarrett Weinberger |goalie2-1 = Graham Melanson ( 18 saves / 20 shots ) / Scott Kabotoff ( 4 saves / 5 shots ) / Mark Baranczyk ( 0 saves / 1 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Brian Rogers ( 7 saves / 11 shots ) / Jason Moilanen ( 22 saves / 27 shots ) |series = Wisconsin won series 2–0}} (2) North Dakota vs. (9) Denver |score1 = 4 – 0 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = Mike Commodore - GW PP - 18:17 |1-3-1 = Tim Skarperud - 05:07 Wes Dorey - 12:26 Jason Noterman - EN - 19:55 |goalie1-1 = Karl Goehring ( 29 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Stephen Wagner ( 28 saves / 31 shots ) |date2 = March 11 |score2 = 1 – 2 |recap2 = |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = Kevin Spiewak - 14:58 |2-2-2 = 11:10 - PP - Joseph Casey 03:01 - GW - Kelly Popadynetz |goalie2-1 = Karl Goehring ( 32 saves / 34 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Stephen Wagner ( 27 saves / 28 shots ) |date3 = March 12 |score3 = 9 – 4 |recap3 = |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |3-1-1 = Lee Goren - 03:49 Chad Mazurak - PP - 04:33 |3-1-2 = 02:49 - Bjorn Engstrom 19:59 - SH - Joseph Casey |3-2-1 = Ryan Bayda - 00:41 Jason Ulmer - PP - 04:33 Jason Ulmer - GW - 08:36 Kevin Spiewak - 15:16 |3-3-1 = Brad Defauw - 01:03 Jason Ulmer - SH - 06:37 Lee Goren - 11:26 |3-3-2 = 02:19 - PP - Joseph Casey 03:24 - PP - Mark Rycroft |goalie3-1 = Karl Goehring ( 27 saves / 31 shots ) |goalie3-2 = Stephen Wagner ( 20 saves / 29 shots ) / Wade Dubielewicz ( 3 saves / 3 shots ) |series = North Dakota won series 2–1}} (3) St. Cloud State vs. (8) Minnesota-Duluth |score1 = 4 – 5 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Keith Anderson - 00:42 Mike Walsh - 04:12 Tyler Arnason - PP - 18:29 |1-1-2 = 09:15 - Rich Anderson |1-2-1 = Nate DiCasmirro - PP - 11:46 |1-2-2 = 04:14 - Tom Nelson 09:39 - PP - Pasi Korhonen |1-3-2 = 07:13 - Mark Gunderson 16:39 - GW - Jon Francisco |goalie1-1 = Scott Meyer ( 24 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Brant Nicklin ( 39 saves / 43 shots ) |date2 = March 11 |score2 = 3 – 0 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-3-1 = Tyler Arnason - GW - 12:04 Nate DiCasmirro - 15:18 Ryan Malone - 19:32 |goalie2-1 = Scott Meyer ( 23 saves / 23 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Brant Nicklin ( 38 saves / 41 shots ) |date3 = March 12 |score3 = 7 – 3 |recap3 = |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |3-1-1 = Nate DiCasmirro - PP - 14:09 |3-1-2 = 05:14 - PP - Ryan Homstol 08:15 - SH - Jeff Scissons |3-2-1 = Geno Parrish - PP - 07:52 Brandon Sampair - 12:44 |3-2-2 = 05:12 - Drew Otten |3-3-1 = Nate DiCasmirro - GW - 00:45 Tyler Arnason - 12:42 Mark Hartigan - 14:25 Mark Hartigan - EN - 19:32 |goalie3-1 = Scott Meyer ( 31 saves / 34 shots ) |goalie3-2 = Brant Nicklin ( 20 saves / 23 shots ) / Rob Anderson ( 10 saves / 13 shots ) |series = St. Cloud State won series 2–1}} (4) Minnesota State-Mankato vs. (7) Alaska-Anchorage (5) Colorado College vs. (6) Minnesota |score1 = 2 – 4 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-2 = 10:55 - Erik Wendell 13:20 - PP - Erik Westrum |1-3-1 = Aaron Karpan - 01:59 Jesse Heerema - PP - 12:18 |1-3-2 = 11:42 - GW SH - Nate Miller 19:41 - Matt DeMarchi |goalie1-1 = Colin Zulianello ( 28 saves / 31 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Adam Hauser ( 26 saves / 28 shots ) |date2 = March 11 |score2 = 2 – 3 |recap2 = |won2 = 2 |ot2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-2-1 = Trent Clark - SH - 19:33 |2-3-1 = Tom Preissing - PP - 17:16 |2-3-2 = 13:13 - Mark Nenovich 19:51 - EA - Erik Westrum |2-4-2 = 07:34 - GW - Stuart Senden |goalie2-1 = Jeff Sanger ( 27 saves / 30 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Adam Hauser ( 28 saves / 30 shots ) |series = Minnesota won series 2–0}} Quarterfinal (4) Minnesota State-Mankato vs. (6) Minnesota Semifinals (1) Wisconsin vs. (6) Minnesota |score1 = 5 – 3 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Dan Bjornlie - 05:20 Matt Hussey - 09:06 Dany Heatley - PP - 13:32 |1-1-2 = 11:46 - Erik Westrum 19:47 - John Pohl |1-2-1 = Matt Murray - GW - 06:24 |1-3-1 = Steven Reinprecht - EN - 19:24 |1-3-2 = 07:35 - PP - Jordan Leopold |goalie1-1 = Graham Melanson ( 38 saves / 41 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Adam Hauser ( 14 saves / 18 shots ) / Pete Samargia ( 10 saves / 10 shots )}} (2) North Dakota vs. (3) St. Cloud State |score1 = 7 – 3 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Chad Mazurak - 00:40 |1-1-2 = 04:37 - Lee Brooks |1-2-1 = Lee Goren - 01:01 Travis Roche - 08:48 |1-2-2 = 11:21 - PP - Joe Motzko |1-3-1 = Lee Goren - GW PP - 04:12 Bryan Lundbohm - 05:19 Tim Skarperud - 13:43 Jason Noterman - SH - 18:26 |1-3-2 = 15:18 - Matt Bailey |goalie1-1 = Andy Kollar ( 27 saves / 30 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Scott Meyer ( 22 saves / 29 shots )}} Third Place (3) St. Cloud State vs. (6) Minnesota |score1 = 6 – 4 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Brian Gaffaney - 10:38 Mike Pudlick - PP - 15:22 Mark Hartigan - 18:33 |1-1-2 = 08:02 - PP - Jordan Leopold |1-2-1 = Geno Parrish - PP - 17:18 |1-2-2 = 05:51 - PP - Nate Miller |1-3-1 = Joe Motzko - GW - 08:30 Mark Hartigan - EN - 19:39 |1-3-2 = 03:17 - Aaron Miskovich 15:40 - PP - Nate Miller |goalie1-1 = Scott Meyer ( 24 saves / 28 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Adam Hauser ( 28 saves / 33 shots )}} Championship (1) Wisconsin vs. (2) North Dakota |score1 = 3 – 5 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = David Hukalo - 06:56 |1-1-2 = 01:35 - Jeff Panzer 07:26 - Ryan Bayda |1-2-1 = Dustin Kuk - 00:49 |1-2-2 = 02:58 - PP - Lee Goren |1-3-1 = Steven Reinprecht - 16:16 |1-3-2 = 01:02 - GW - Lee Goren 05:55 - PP - Chad Mazurak |goalie1-1 = Graham Melanson ( 26 saves / 31 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Andy Kollar ( 33 saves / 36 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Brandon Sampair (St. Cloud State) *F Ryan Bayda (North Dakota) *F Lee Goren* (North Dakota) *D Dan Bjornlie (Wisconsin) *D Travis Roche (North Dakota) *G Andy Kollar (North Dakota) * Most Valuable Player(s) See also *Western Collegiate Hockey Association men's champions References External links *WCHA.com *1999–00 WCHA Standings *1999–00 NCAA Standings Category:2000 in hockey Category:Western Collegiate Hockey Association